


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 8

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [8]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Part 8 Summary: You’re back in Central City but no one knows you’re possessed by the Demon named Roxy and Roxy is looking to have fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy is an original character. Do ya’ll remember the notes from previous parts about Demon possession? I hope you do. The Reader and Roxy are sorta like a collaboration rn. Roxy is in control but she does what the Reader wants sometimes anyway. There is smut in this part! I call it a “weird voyeuristic threesome.” Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated! Send me messages and asks if you enjoyed! You fuel my motivation :)

One second you’re in a club in New York and the next second, you’re back in Central City at STAR Labs.

You stumble when Barry sets you down on your feet. You’d like to thank Roxy and the new stilettos for that too.

Barry is dressed as the Flash (likely to prevent his clothes from burning up on the run to New York).

“Where the fuck am I?” Roxy speaks aloud. You can sense her confusion. She’s probably used to teleporting herself, because that’s what demons do. Caitlin and Cisco are shocked by your language.

“Does she have some memory loss?” Harry speaks curiously. Barry pulls back his mask and approaches you slowly. He gently grasps your arm to hold you steady and his other gloved hand cups your cheek.

“Are you okay, Y/N? Do you know where you are?” he asks in his soothing voice. You want to cry; it’s so nice to hear his voice again.

“Uh…Central City right? Home?” Roxy plays up her confusion, taking her lead from Harry’s assumption.

“That’s right.” Barry smiles with relief. “Did that meta hurt you?”

“Um…it’s foggy. I don’t think so. I think I was under their control. I know where I am now, though,” Roxy’s imitation of you is insulting but also spot on. She’s already working on your alibi for going missing. They must think Roxy was a meta holding you hostage and she was still behind in New York.

Barry envelops you in his embrace and you welcome the familiar smell of his leather suit.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he breathes, his voice is shaky like he’s about to cry. He pulls you out of his hug so that he can kiss you. It’s a light one. He must think you’re so fragile.

“Um…I have to use the bathroom,” Roxy comments, needing an excuse to get you alone with her.

“Ok. Do you need anything?”

Roxy makes a point of mentioning your purse and suitcase (filled with all of Roxy’s new purchases) which had been left behind in New York. Barry offers to go back for them. You give him the hotel room key where you’d been staying or ‘kept’.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry all hug you before you can finally leave the room.

Once alone in the bathroom, Roxy stares at yourself in the mirror. You smile wickedly.

“You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was the Flash.” Roxy is impressed. “Not many meatsuits can keep their secrets from me. I’m supposed to be able to read you like a book.” Roxy starts to touch up your makeup. Your cheeks are flushed from the run from NYC and the sweat from the club has caused some of your eyeliner to smear. “You must guard his secret closely to hide that. And your city is so strange with these metas…should be easy to explain your absence.”

 _“So are we staying here?”_ You don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. You’d prefer Roxy to cause trouble in another city but it’s so good to see Barry and your friends again.

“Your boyfriend is even cuter in person.” You shake your shoulders with excitement and make eye contact with yourself in the mirror; Roxy is looking at you.

_“Please leave him alone. Don’t hurt anyone.”_

“Oh I won’t hurt them. I don’t bite…hard. Hopefully Barry doesn’t mind.” Roxy teases your hair and puckers up and blows a kiss at the mirror. “It’s good to be home.”

* * *

Once you’d emerged from the bathroom, Caitlin had been standing at the ready with a pair of STAR Labs brand sweats and a hoodie.

“I figured you might be more comfortable in these,” she says. Roxy is insulted, but she hides it as she impersonates you.

“Thank you! This leather is so tight. The meta bought me a new wardrobe,” you frowned with distaste. Cait looks concerned.

When you enter the Cortex again, Barry has already returned from New York with your stuff and has changed out of his suit.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” he checks on you, reaching out to rub your shoulder. You almost flinch.

“Yeah…just a little rattled.”

“What happened in Nebraska?” Cisco asks.

“I don’t really know. I was looking at this case for Singh and whatever it was must’ve figured out who I was.”

“What happened to the case?” Harry asks.

“The FBI took it over,” Barry answers for you. “I had to borrow the case files to find you, but I’ll return them,” he reassures you. Roxy is most definitely not assured.

“The FBI? Must be a big deal. But can they handle a meta?” Caitlin looks to Barry for this answer. They hadn’t run into the Feds in quite a while, not since the city started relying on Barry.

“Maybe,” you speak up, but Roxy is too stubborn to give a real answer. Whoever those FBI agents had been, she’d been intimidated…maybe even a little scared. That’s hard to imagine but you and Roxy are one being right now. There’s no mistaking the tension at the mention of the FBI agents. She’d called them Winchesters, right? Is that a gun reference? It certainly isn’t the names they’d given the Sheriff.

“Why did the meta take you? Why not just eliminate you?” Harry, once again, says what no one else wants to ask. Cisco clicks his tongue at him disapprovingly, and Barry glares at him for a moment.

“I think she liked me…” Case in point: Roxy is letting you answer the questions how you like. She’ll probably stop you before you say too much. “She wanted to use me as a hostage. A way to get out of there without notice.”

“Wait, _she_? It was a woman?” Caitlin asks, surprised.

“Yeah and she’s powerful,” Roxy spoke for you. You wrap your arms around your body to comfort yourself. “So maybe we could just drop it? She’s gone. Still in New York. She’s the FBI’s problem now. She’ll move on.”

Barry seems reluctant to agree, but finally he just sighs and embraces you.

“Okay, okay. We can do that. I’m just glad you’re home,” he whispers into your hair. You wrap your arms around Barry, your hands lacing in the curve of his lower back.

Roxy is itching to get away from everyone.

“Can I go home?” you ask and Barry nods, allowing you to step out of his arms. His brows are still furrowed with concern.

“Of course.” He grabs your bags and starts to escort you from the Cortex but you turn around one last time.

“Wait…how did you guys find me?” you ask. Roxy is perturbed and has to know the answer.

“Your cell phone. You turned it on and we were able to track it,” Cisco answers.

Roxy curses at you on the inside. _That’s what I get for letting you check your fucking voicemail_ , she grumbles inside your mind.

* * *

Roxy is relieved to see you live separately from Barry. She insists it will make the ruse easier to maintain. Barry gives you space, though he does give you a longer lasting kiss…which Roxy seems to enjoy a little too much.

For the next day or so, Roxy keeps you home from work. David had stopped by the morning after your rescue. He’d checked on you, apologized profusely for putting you in that situation and then he’d given you some more time off to recover.

Roxy uses this time to snoop around your apartment–just as she’d gone through your purse in Nebraska. She still disapproves of your wardrobe and has fun hanging up your new clothes, among them being some sexy lingerie and various leather items.

When Barry comes around the apartment to have breakfast or dinner or watch movies, Roxy keeps him at a distance. You hate it. And you can tell that Barry is noticing it too. You’re far more quiet and it’s Barry who has to take the initiative to touch and cuddle. Not that you want Roxy cuddling with your boyfriend.

As Monday rolls around, Roxy agrees to go to work as you. She’s toned down the sexuality of your new outfits for a more business appropriate look but it’s still not _you_. But it’s something. It covers your cleavage, midsection, and butt–and that’s all you can hope for. Plus you still don’t have control of how she does your hair and makeup either. If there’s ever a clue to suggest you’re possessed by a demon, it would be the flawless winged eyeliner; something you’d always failed miserably at.

It’s strange watching Roxy leave the apartment, feeling her confidence in wearing your body. Watching Roxy control your body and conversations…it’s like watching a movie of yourself…except the actor playing you doesn’t portray you _just right_. And some part of your self-esteem seems to convince you that they’re still doing a better job of it.

Because not once have people ever stared at you as much as they do now when you walk into CCPD.

Roxy has you wearing a red pencil skirt that you’d owned prior to your possession. (Why are you comfortable with acknowledging the fact that you’re possessed by a demon?! What’s wrong with you?!) She’s paired it with a black leather jacket and and a tight white button down shirt. It’s at least a size too small; the buttons are stretching and you’re worried that one of them will snap and pop your blouse open at any second.

David takes notice of your new outfit and while he seems surprised, he opts to keep his comments to himself and just says, “You seem to be feeling better. You look better. I’m glad you’re safe.”

And that’s it. Right to work for you, the assistant to Captain David Singh at CCPD.

But then around lunchtime, Barry walks in. He trips up on his way past your desk, pleasantly surprised and appreciative of your outfit but not to be deterred from the task at hand. He walks over to Joe’s desk and discusses a recent file.

Roxy is smug as she notices that Barry can’t keep his eyes off you. He even chews on his bottom lip for a split second and that’s something you guys usually reserved for private moments.

“Hey,” Joe gently whacks Barry’s stomach with the back of his hand. “Pay attention,” you overhear him. Barry is startled and blushes.

“Oh sorry.”

“Yeah well, eyes on me for at least another minute and then you can go chat with her,” Joe teases Barry for his pining. You find it adorable, whereas Roxy boldly sees it as a challenge.

To her, Barry is a naive admirer who has no idea what he’s about to get into. And you suppose that’s true too. You have no idea how Roxy will continue to interact with Barry. You’d almost prefer the distant approach she’d had over the weekend but as she looks Barry up and down, you can sense her predatory instincts kicking in.

Once Joe dismisses him, Barry comes over to your desk and pecks you on the cheek.

“You look amazing. Are you feeling better?” Barry leans on the edge of your desk and you rest your hand on the top of his thigh.

“Much better.” Barry looks down at your hand and smirks.

“Do you wanna have lunch in the lab with me?” Barry’s invitation is layered with a double meaning and Roxy is 100% receptive. She makes you take Barry’s hand and starts walking towards the stairs leading to his lab.

* * *

Roxy doesn’t even bother to check with you about whether or not Barry works in the lab alone. The answer is yes. Thankfully.

She…or rather _you_ …start kissing Barry before you’re even past the entrance to the lab. You blindly reach around to close the doors and click the lock.

“Whoa, hey…what are we doing?” Barry pulls out of the kiss, dazed and with plump lips. “I thought you didn’t like PDA at work?”

“Life’s too short, Barry. I realize that now. We need to take advantage of every moment we have together,” Roxy speaks for you before leaning in to kiss Barry again, who is happy to comply.

 _“We shouldn’t be doing this,”_ you try to reason with Roxy. You don’t want her to have sex with your boyfriend! But Roxy counters with her own argument. She’s not having sex with Barry, _you_ are. And you want to have sex with Barry. Roxy is just going to be guiding your actions, coaching you; it’ll be like some sort of weird voyeuristic threesome.

Your fingers thread through his hair and your nails massage his scalp. It’s like Roxy knows every intimate gesture you and Barry share. His head rolls to the side and you start kissing his throat. Barry’s own hands tangle in your hair and he pulls your mouth away so that he can swoop in for a kiss. He conquers your mouth, hungry and desperate.

“God, I missed you,” he growls and picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He carries you over to the couch in the corner, where he occasionally naps. He lays you down. But Roxy has a different position in mind. She eases your body back up into the seated position and then presses on Barry’s chest to ease him into lying on his back.

“I thought I lost you,” Barry sighs, reaching up to caress your cheek. You lean your face into his palm with affection. But Roxy doesn’t want to slow down.

You position yourself so that you’re straddling his hips; your skirt automatically hikes up your thighs and Barry’s hands knead into the flesh of your bare legs. You bear down on him, grinding against his erection in his jeans and kissing him over and over. You try to take off Barry’s shirt but it’s hopeless. The best you can do is push his shirt and sweater up to bare his stomach, at which you drag your freshly manicured nails over his abs. Barry hisses and his head pushes back into the armrest.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Roxy comments in your voice. Barry chuckles, unaccustomed to your language. He’s the one who curses during sex. You’re usually too shy to make noise, much less shout ‘fuck yeah!’ But Roxy had weakened your inhibitions. She’s all about pleasure and pain and she wants you to feel and express all the pleasure you can. “I need this,” you keen, palming Barry’s erection through his pants and then grinding down on it.

Barry groans and his eyes shut. His hands move to cup your ass and his fingers dig into your flesh. You undo Barry’s belt, button and zipper and his cock springs free the next second when you pull on his boxers. Roxy is more than impressed by Barry’s endowment and you feel a sense of pride at being so lucky to have Barry as your faithful boyfriend in the first place. You stroke Barry up and down, teasing his slit and frenulum with the tip of your thumb. Barry moans and thrusts up into your hand.

“You want to be inside me, don’t you Barry?” you ask, Roxy’s instructions to verbally build the tension whispered in your mind. When he doesn’t answer, your hold on him loosens and he reacts to you, his hips pushing up off the couch and nearly unsettling you from your seated position in his lap.

“Don’t stop,” he mutters. One of his hands reaches under your shirt to touch your breasts and you arch your back into his hand. You start to hover over Barry’s lap, one of your hands is busy pulling your panties to the side.

You’re embarrassed, knowing that Roxy knows how aroused you are but she expresses only pride and excitement on your behalf. There’s no shame to be had. Roxy wants you and Barry to lose yourselves to euphoria. Sex is her favorite sin.

She guides you, lining Barry’s cock up with your entrance. Your sex is aching. It needs relief and you’re tempted to touch yourself but Roxy won’t allow it.

Slowly, she sinks your hips down onto him, and he stretches and fills you to the hilt. It stings slightly, a result from a lack of fingering and prep. Roxy likes the stinging sensation. She thinks it’s a good sign of how big your man is, helps you appreciate his length and girth. True erotic pleasure can be right on the line between pleasure and pain, Roxy claims.

Planting your hands firmly on his chest, you start to rock back and forth in Barry’s lap. His hands are on your hips, guiding your pace and rhythm. It all feels so good and different. You’ve never really been good at being on top. But apparently Roxy is. Your hips undulate, grinding down so that your clit is teased and Barry’s cock hits your g-spot just right.

“Damn baby, feels so good,” Barry hisses, pushing his hips up to drive himself home. It hits you deep and you gasp.

Barry plants his feet on the couch, bending his knees so that you can lean back on them. You bounce up and down on his dick, and each time it goes deep and you wish you could pull back just a little because it feels like he’s hitting a wall right behind your belly button.

But Roxy loves it. She loves experiencing your surprised gasps, loves how Barry takes your breath away, love how drunk on pleasure you are.  Your eyes have drifted shut, rolling back in your head. Roxy guides your hand under your skirt and between your legs. She rubs hard and unrelenting circles on your clit. You feel like you’re going to pee but she keeps it going, insisting it’s a good thing.

“Love how tight I am, Baby? Love making me come?” Because he has; you’ve had maybe two small orgasms so far, little breaks in the tension that’s building. Barry can only nod as he pounds up into you hard and fast. You can’t hold on any longer, can’t hold back that tingling sensation. Barry groans and bites his lip in an effort to stifle the sound as he reaches his peak.

Roxy pulls you off of Barry, lifting your hips and rubbing your clit as you tremble and squirt a small amount of your juices onto him. Barry comes with you, striping his bare stomach. A few drops of yours and his cum land on his shirt.

“Shit…that felt…oh wow…” Barry pants, frozen in his messy state. You bite your lip and look down at him with bedroom eyes and he chuckles. “You’ve never done that before,” he marvels, referring to your squirting. You’re just as surprised. You didn’t know you could do it.

“Just had to hit the right spot and ride out the orgasm,” Roxy makes you speak, although you’re still breathless. You slide your damp panties back into place and clamber off of Barry, making sure to keep yourself clean. He stays right there on the couch, contemplating his next move.

You grab a box of tissues off his desk and toss it to him. He uses a few to wipe off the mess but you can tell he’s still sticky. You chuckle while tucking your shirt back in and rearranging your skirt.

“Looks like you might need to run home and change your clothes,” you tease him. Barry sighs and agrees. You continue to eye him hungrily as he puts himself back in his pants and zips up. He blushes under your stare.

“What’s gotten into you?” he chuckles, shaking his head. Roxy starts backing you towards the door. You open it and right behind you is Joe, file in hand for Barry. He smiles at you and Barry blushes even harder.

“Oh baby, you have no idea,” Roxy says with a giggle. You wink and Joe quirks an eyebrow, taking in your flushed face and Barry’s disheveled appearance. Roxy has you make your exit but you can hear over your shoulder as Joe chuckles.

“You sly dog,” he teases Barry.

“Ohh god, Joe…come on,” Barry groans, embarrassed.

He watches you walk away. Your hips have never swayed that much. That’s different…among many other things…


End file.
